Great Multiverse: War for Riz'ro
The Great Multiverse: War for Riz'ro is a game developed by Pandemic Studios and Bioware. the Game takes place during the early years of the Combine Invasion of the Riz'ro Galaxy and ask the galaxy fights against them, the game is very similar to the Great Multiverse: Battlefront in that both have both single player and multiplayer modes having customization, however, the single player has a storyline that follows a team of soldiers that's assisted to the Normandy under the command of Dr. Roman Shepard and Commander Ivan and Natasha Shepard as they fight to slowly push the Combines back and form a defensive line against the invaders. Customization the game prides itself for having an entarily customization crew members, however, it's only for the crew members that the player commands, the rest of the Normandy Crew is uncustomizatible. The player when they first start the game can choose any of the species listed for their main player character, after the player creates their player character, the game then gives them ten open slots for team members to be customized, the player can choose once the player creates their crew, the game will then start. But it's not the only thing that's customization, the player can customize both the player character and the team members armor/uniforms in verity of styles and colors Species overview * Human * Turian * Quarian * Asari * Krogan * Batarian * Geth * Vorcha * Salarian * Elcor (DLC) * Volus (DLC) * Night Elf (DLC) * Sullustan (DLC) * Mordesh (DLC) * Vulcan (DLC) DLCs * Rebellion * Volunteers * Forgotten Age Factions Pro-Alliance * The Citadel Alliance * Alliance Joint Military * The Lambda Liberation Front * The Thessian Resistance * The Illium Resistance * The Dekuuna Resistance (DLC) * The Irune Resistance (DLC) Pro-Axis * Cerberus * Empire of the Combine Race * Citadel Occupation Force * Tuikkiujik (Thessia) Colonial Defense Force * (Combine) Republic of Illium * (Combine) Republic of Dekuuna (DLC) * (Combine) Federation of Irune (DLC) Pro-Coalition * Blue Suns * Blood Pack * Eclipse Independent * Aria's Omega * CAT6 * Reaper Remnant * Forgotten Armies (DLC) Single Player Missions * Multiplayer Galactic Siege Liberation Trench Warfare War front Weapons that appear in the game Pistols * M-3 Predator * M9 * Type 2 Phaser * M358 Talon * Unica 6 Shotguns * 870 Combat * M-11 Wraith * RMB-93 * LS13 * AA-12 * Rossmore SMGs * AKS-74U * DC-15S * SCAR-L * XM8 Compact * Sokova 72 * Type 3 Phaser Assault Rifles * M-8 Avenger * OSIPR * AN-94 * AUG A3 * E-11 * StA-52 * M16A3 LMGs * M249 SAW * N7 Typhoon * StA3 Stova * Francis MG-13 * M60E4 * T-21 * M739 LMG Sniper Rifles * M-29 Incisor * StA14 Rifle * M14 EBR * Type 4 Phaser * L118A1 * E-11s * M95 Vehicles that appear in the game * M35 Mako * 2-M Saber Characters that appear in the game * William Joseph Blazkowicz * Anakin Skywalker * Ivan Shepard * Roman Shepard * Natasha Shepard * Ashley Williams * Miranda Lawson Category:Works based on the Great Multiverse